lill'warriors
by blackheartedfeather
Summary: Luna isn't an ordenaire 16 year old abused girl . she is an very weird and powerful transformer with ancient power . but when she engage in battle everything changes . the most feared creaters awake . she also deals with mental problems of losses she made . but will her mate help her out , will she be strong enoug and will her friends handle the constant danger ? ( i know cliche )
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ,this is my first fanfic ...so please don't be harsh on me and if there are spelling faults ( 'cause I know there will be ) would you point me them English isn't my first language **

**oh and I know that it doesn't start with the transformers but I had to because you all would understand why my OC is like she is . I also use the armada transformers. Hope you enjoy **

**I don't own transformers .**

**Exept the Oc's**

"Mom,mom !" Luna screamed .but it was to late her mother was already eaten by the flames in their bedroom . But then she saw her father he was laying under an wooden beam . Dad , dad ,w what happened ." Luna said between sobs . "Please go , they will kill you ." Her father said with a hoarse voice . *cough cough* "No I won't leave you . Even if it means …" "Please dear you have to ,you are …" "Dad? Dad!" She screamed but her screams were in vain nobody heard her . The noises of the flames and the house burning down were overwhelming . But then she felt something . Something or someone was poking her . She opened her eyes and saw a police officer . He was kind of hocked when he saw the copper haired girl look at him he noticed that one eye was totally blind . She had one green and one blue eye . Luna was scared like hell she sat there looking at him covered in blood whit a knife on her side . He reached out but Luna took the knife . The police officer backed down . "Pleas can I have back up please there is here a girl that probably murdered someone . He tried to calm her down but she was even in more stress she began to growl like a dog or something . "there is something of about that girl ." the police officer thought . It didn' took long there were cops everywhere . A women walked up together with a man . "Come out little girl we won't hurt you ." the man said . Luna didn't came out . Booth the girl is terrified she has obviously gone trough something terrifying ." "well then you try bones . Booth snarled he was getting annoyed . " You don't have to be afraid we only want to help you . You've been trough a lot haven't you ? Just come out we will help you . Luna reacted on the voice of Bones it calmed her . She crawled out of the tiny space . Then they noticed her scars and that her left eye was blind . She reached her hand out .Luna hesitated but took it they both drove to headquarters whitout saying anything .They wanted to analyze her . But that went wrong they treated her like evidence . She even bit Hodgins . It was a nasty wound it was even worse than a dog bite . "Strange this isn't normal an average teenage girl shouldn't even be able to bit trough skin ." " awwww, well she did ." Hodgins whined . "do we have a match with the blood on her clothes ?" bones asked . " yes you know that victim we had three days ago ?" " the mid thirties white male with the single stab wound and several bite wounds ?" "yes ." Montenegro said . " did she kill him ?" booth asked . " It looks that way ." Montenegro replayed . " bring her to the interrogation room ." he demanded . After an half an hour Luna was sitting there she was stressing again and was crying a little " why did you kill him ." Booth asked Luna he sounded angry . Luna didn't say a word or looked at him . Bones came in . " Booth her parents are here . " there not my parents !" Luna yelled out she was scared and frustrated . " so you speak ." bones said surprised . "Why now ?" Luna muttered something . " can I scan you pleas." she asked." 'cause in an earlier scan that the took of her elbow reviled old injuries . " we can't maybee believe what you say but bones don't lie ." bones said "okay I guess ." Luna said

…

"Were is my daughter I wanna see her !" The man asked . " pleas let us see our daughter ." the woman asked . "No we can't we have to talk first ,follow me ." He passed bones who had the results of my scan . " Booth she was abused the pictures prove it .It was pretty nasty broken legs arms her hip and even there are cracks in her spine, she also had bashes in her skull it is even a mirical she's alive and has so much power ." she wishperd ." "where is she now?" he asked. " sleeping when she felt the pillow she fell asleep ." they went in the interrogation room . Why can't we see our daughter." the man said more desperaid . "We first want to ask you something are you her real parents ?" " yes we are ." " But that's inposible the left eye thats blind reviels a scar that woul be given trough pregnency and in your files there is no sign of an illness when you were pregnant ." bones said ; the women broke . " she's adopted , her parents were killed in a fire ." booths eyes sparkled he saw a chance . " and the adopted daughter didn't asked what you want so you punished her in your own way. " dear don't say a word !" her man threatened . " we only wanted that she listend ." the women said . This was a sorte of an confession . honey shut up ! Her men snarled at her . "So you hit her ." Booth said. We only wanted to let her listen . " enough!" the man yelled .Then the man knocked his wife down . Booth imediately pushed the man to the wall . " you're both arrested for child abuse ." booth said . Take them . 2 cops took them . Luna was walking down the hall . " we should have you killed." the man said when he saw Luna . Bones ran to her "It's okay ." " what will happen with me ?" Luna asked . "Bones I just got an cal of a man who says that he's her uncle ." " okay , get dressed Luna ." "okay ." she replayed . Luna was sitting on a chair talking to Hodgins appolegizing for what she did she also took a goodbye from the whole theam and told them what had happened in the apartment of the victim. She would miss them but she said they were always welcome . Then a man that was around his mide fourthees came in he had short black hair a trimmed goaty and the most beautiful bleu eyes . Luna lifted my head from the table . " Optimus is that you ?" she asked . " I thought you wouldn't recgonize me Luna ." " How did you find me ?" " Well when I heard your parents died I began to search for you but I was to lat when I fanily got the adress of the orphanage you were in the told me that you were adopted . So I gave up but I felt deep inside there was something wrong so I began again to search for you ." "I missed you just like the others ." Luna turned around and went to Bones . "thank you for everything , Bones ." luna picked something out of her pocket . " for you ." she handed bones a sheet of paper that was fold . Bones opened it . " Wow , it's beautiful . Did you drew this by yourself ?" "yes ." Luna replied . "Luna we got to go ." Optimus said . Luna nodded . For the doors of the building there was a big red truck parked . Luna ran to it and jumped in . She sat on the drivers seat . Optimus spoke trough the speakers : " I'm happy I have you back . We all missed your visits ." " I missed you to uncle and the others ofcourse ." luna aswerd . She curled herself up in the seat . " Are you tierd . Do you want a blanked ?" he asked . " that would be nice , and yeah I'm tierd ." she said " you know for a 16 year old girl who's almost 17 you can act like a kid ." he said while he was snickering . " only with you uncle,only with you ." she said laughing . After they drove for an half an hour she fell asleep 'cause it was a long way back . "Luna wake up we've arrived ." Luna yawnd and nodded . She jumped out the truck and strechet . "wouldn't it be better if you changed young lady ?" optimus demanded . " young lady since when do you call me like that ?" luna grinned . She changed in her bi-ped mode . She looked like a lill' goddes . She was slim and had long legs her helmet looked a bit lik prime's only her horns wer a bit more dog like Luna had a friendly face , sparkely eyes and a smal nose her color schem was gold but her back was silver and she had bleu markings . on her back luna had sort of doorwings . It were 2 pair and the looked like little wings . " you're ready ?" optimus asked .Luna nodded and walked down the hal . "Get back you fragger !" " Hunter you IDIOT ! Get back so I can kick your aft !" "how can hunter and shadow be here they were humans ." optimus chuckled and said : " you'll see." And indeed hunter ran dow to them and saw Luna . " Luna how did you get here ?" " Hunter get back you SLAGGER!" " what did you do now?" Luna asked . "I was just with Red when I needed an injection . So I ran off like a lunatic , while I made fun of her and someone ." he explaind . " you are a dumbass ." Luna said . " can you save my aft one more time ?" "* sigh . I guess I have no choice ." " Luna ? Is that you ?" " Yes shadow it's me ." " Thank's primus . I missed you !" she hugged Luna . " Hey the others are waiting an I guess Red will examine you ." " I don't ..." but shadow pulled Luna with her to Red's med bay . A few hours passed and red said that she wasn't battel ready and even she went through hell that she was exualy feeling comfortable . But yeah Luna knew them from her birth she knew they wouldn't hurt her . So she at the base Being bored . She was happy that the other remembered that she was an awsome artist with her hands as well on her laptop . So Red made her a draw tablet . But still she was bored 'cause she couldn't help them in battle . So she was sitting in the bot-sized couche she was looking at the screen how the others were fighting and noticed it went wrong . Optimus was down and the others were surounded . She couldn't see much more so she ran to the warp room .she warped to the battelfield not knowing that this battle will change everything .

**Finaly it's done . I know it's a bit boring but I had to caus later on there will happen something and the abuse was the trigger of it . But I hope you enjoyed and I will update as soon as possible . **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2 hope you enjoed chapter 1**

**I don't own transformers . Execpt the Oc's **

Luna was standing on some rocks overlooking the situation .  
"This wasn't suche a good idea after all ." she thought and she took a deep breath . "Concentrate. You can change. You know you can change."  
She finally changed . She opened her optics and she felt as if she stood on her hands and feet . She changed in a fraggin awsome nine-tailed wolf .  
"Frag I really can kick aft in this from ." she said . And in no time she stood in front of her friends.  
" Where did this one come from ?" demolisher asked shocked . Luna roared and growld at him . She jumped and bit demoliser in the neck and let go of him. Shadow, Sky, Star and Hunter joined her in their beast form. Shadow was a panther, Sky was a phoenix, Hunter was a cross between an owl and an ostrich. And Star was a lynx .  
" Luna you shouldn't be here ." Red Alert yelled at her but she didn't respond. She looked at megatron and how he held Optimus. She roared and ran to Optimus . She pushed megatron away by using her fully weight then she changed to her normal mode. Three other cons appeared and they were all seekers .  
"Well Prime, I didn't know your niece was so nice ." Megatron said.  
" Megatron. Sir. The autobots have the upperhand. we should conciddder an tactical retreat." Megatron growled  
" Safe heaven take care of her would you ?" he asked. "Yes Sir. " he replied. He dashed foreword but Luna dodged. They just looked in to each others optics . She turned around.  
"Why is he interested in me. He's not like the rest." She thought .  
"What's with this femme why do i feel so weird around her now ?" Luna stood before Optimus in an defending pose . He shot her one last look and saw her glare softened. Safe Heaven knew he would remind her in an odd way . And Luna knew she wouldn't forget him .  
" Why do I feel butterflies in my stomach?" she thought. "It 's not possible. I can't. It's not supposd to be … do I love a con ?!" she thought .

-BACK AT THE BASE –  
"What's wrong Luna ? Luna ? Hey !"  
Sky claped her hands befor Luna's eyes .  
"Gha . What , what ! Why ?" Luna asked her friend.  
"You were daydreaming Luna ." Sky said.  
" Sorry Sky . I was just thinking about something ." Luna responded.  
" Like disobeying orders from a medic ?" Red Alert asked .  
" Sorry but I couldn't take it anymore ." she said, giving him her puppy eyes .  
" Okay then . I'm not angry 'cause you're such an addorable little beast . " Red Alert said while he left Luna and Sky . "  
Did he just call me adorable?" Luna asked a little shocked.  
" Did he just said lil' Beast ?" Sky replied. They looked at eache other  
" Glomp ?" sky asked .  
"Glomp ." Luna replied . It didn't took them long to find Red Alert. He was as allways in the med bay .  
" Gha Luna why do you glomp me ?" Red asked Luna .  
" You called me addoreble . " She responded . She then jumped of his back .  
" Hey were is shadow ?" Luna asked .  
" I don't know ." Red Alert responded .  
" And I havn't seen Jetfire also for a while" Luna thought and smirked at her thoughts .  
" Oh no, did you set her on thinking Red ." Hotshot said while he walked in  
" Hot shot ," Luna screamed. " Were can I find scavenger ?" she asked .  
" In the training room sleeping ." luna picked an air horn up .  
" Not for long ." she said, smirking. The two mechs followd Luna to the trainings room . She found the older mech sleeping on some boxes .  
" You're screwed ." said sky when she joined in .  
" I woke my mom like this and look I'm still here." Luna responded.  
" Have it your way ." Sky said and Luna blew the air horn and screamed : " wake up you lazy glitch !" scavenger woke up and wasn't really a happy mech . He ran after Luna  
" get back her you little fragger !" He screamed. Luna ran as hard she could on her four legs .  
" what happend?" Optimus asked .  
" I warned her ." sky said " She woke scavenger ." Hot shot grinned. Optimus laughed.  
" GET BACK YOU LITTLE SQUIRT !" Scavenger yelled.  
" Looks like luna finds it funny ." sky chuckled .  
" the old dude is faster than he looks ."Luna thought .  
" Gotcha ." Scavengers said, grabbing Luna.  
" scavenger stop it you're *cough cough* choking me !"  
" Oh-oh ." the others respond when Luna bit scavenger .  
" awww, looks like she still has her biting habbit ." sky said . Luna walked up at them .  
" nom,nom ." she said .  
" I feel so sorry for your future sparkmate ." optimus said . Luna grinned evely and then she saw Shadow and Jetfire coming in togheter .  
" Hey , were were you two ?" Luna asked .  
" somewere ." Luna began to smirk again .  
" OH no .nononono . Don't think it that way Luna !" they both said.  
" you're so random insane , even when you 've been abused ." Sky said .  
" I'm just slightly eccentric and thats why you love me all of you guys . Luna replied .  
" yeah right ." jetfire said .  
" I can be normal but what's the fun about that ?" Luna replied.  
" That's true but we have hunter for that ." Shadow said .  
" touche ." Luna respond .  
" If ya speak about the devil ..." " ya see his tail ." Luna and shadow said . They saw hunter walking up to them whit a thing around his beak .  
" I realy should act more normal ." Luna said .  
"Finally !" Jetfire said while he pumped his fist in the air .  
" mwmwpwhf ." Hunter said, trying ot speak.  
" what hunter , oh we have to get this off your beak?" shadow asked .  
" why don't you just transform you idiot ." Luna said .  
" you're acting normal again eh ?" jetfire asked  
" yeah the random virus of hunter had me in its power ."Luna replied .  
" Good one ." jetfire laughed .  
" thank's ." luna answerd .  
" you guys are so mean ." Hunter roared .  
" I enherited it from my dad so ." Luna said .  
"yeah and a lot of other manners ."  
" Geeze , uncle you scared the frag out of me ."  
" I just want you all in the rec room and not in the hall way ." optimus said .  
" kay ." the others responded . A few hour passed .  
" I'm going for a walk ." Luna said .  
"kay but take this with ya ." Red alerd demanded .  
" why ?" Luna asked . Cause you're not fully healed and in the forest you could hurt yourself so...  
" " Yeah,yeah I get it "MOM"." Luna said sarcastic .  
" Just go now ."  
"Kay , kay." Luna responded . And she hopped from the couche walking away with the backbag .

-AT THE DECEPTICON MOON BASE -  
"Sir , I think safe heaven has had enough ."demoliser said .  
" I'll stop when I say he has enough ." Megatron growled.  
" Sir please stop it ." starscream yelled . Safe heaven lay against the wall . A dagger was deep inside his cockpit . He was verry lucky that it wasn't close by his spark . He stood up .  
" Do you want more?" megatron said angrily . Safe heaven just grinned at him while he had a bit energon dripping out his mouth, but he wiped it away. He then suddenly warped to a forest near the autobot sat down.  
" I'm so dead ." he thought .

-BACK TO LUNA -  
"I could swear I saw someone warping to here ." luna said loudly to herself . She walked in the direction from were she saw something or someone . She walked in her wolf mode because she could better maneuvre trough the trees . And then she saw him . It was safe heaven . He was hurt and luna slowly walked up to him .  
" go away ." the mech roared but that went over in a groan of pain. She felt butterflies swirling in her stomach again .  
" I only want to help you ." She aid and she changed form and knelt down at his side . He looked at her with suspicion . She gentely touchd his forehead and smiled . She began to rub his forehead to calm him down . And she then lifted him a bit so his head lay on her lap . she slowly grabbed the dagger . He groaned in pain when she slowly pulled it out. She picked the fabricwrap out of her bag and then wrapped the wound carefully in .  
" Being a lot around a medic really helps ." she smiled . he murmerd something  
" who did this ?" Luna asked .  
" Megatron ." He groaned .  
" take a rest ." Luna said .  
" Will you stay ?" He asked her . She smiled .  
"I'm happy you asked . Yes I will." he closed his eyes and fell in recharge .  
" She is the one ." That was what he thought . An hour had passed and Safe Heaven onlined his optics .

He found Luna still sitting in the same place .  
"Ah, woken up I see ." Luna said. He yawned .  
" Yeah. And euhm... eh … thanks for staying , you 're really sweet ." Safe haven said and they both began to blush . " How did you get to the autobots ?" he asked. Luna looked up . She let out a deep sigh .  
" Well , it's a long story …" she begun to tell the time that her parents were still alive . She was been bullied in her school they even hit her . The reason was because she was different. She sometimes needed more attention from the teachers even if she was allright . Then her mother becam ill . She couldn't talk to anyone about the constant torture she had to go through and considered suicide. But she didn't . Then it got better and she changed schools and met Shadow, Sky, Hunter and Star. But like everything, nothing last forever. She then told what had happened to her parents and her adopted parents and how they abused her .  
" You know you're the first I'm telling this ." A tear fell down her cheek . Safe Heaven couldn't see her cry , so he whipped it away . Luna looked at him straight in his orange optics . Safe Heaven smiled at her . A smile that said 'Everything will be allright'. She smiled back and hugged him. And again they both began to blush .  
"How did you get caught up with the decepticons ." Luna asked .  
" A promise ." He responded.  
"Huh , what do you mean ?"  
" I didn't want to be a con , but my brother Starscream want to . Our parent's begged him not , but he didn't want to listen ." he paused for a bit and went further . " I promised my parent's that I would look after my little brother , so I did and I still do ." she hugged him again and this time he hugged her back . They talked for a while and noticed they had a lot in common like things they liked and hated . Safe heaven jumped from the rock where they were currently sitting . Luna jumped off it but slipped . Safe Heaven cought her just in time .  
" I'm so clumsy ." she said .  
"No you're not You're just perfet like you're now ." he said . And they looked in each other optics .

-BACK AT THE AUTOBOT BASE -  
"Luna where were you?" Hot shot asked .  
" Uhm ,huh ,what ?" she said .  
" wait a sec ." Shadow said . "Look at me Luna ." luna did what Shadow asked her . " Oh my, a gloomy face , Fawn eys , feeling warm and shivery ."  
"That means?" Hot shot asked curious .  
" she is in love ." Hot shot burst out in laughter .  
" Wait until you meet your mate Hot Shot ,you'll regret you laughed at her ." Luna went to her room ,away from everybody . She was drawing on a program on her laptop . She drew 2 wolves cuddeling ,one looked like her and the other one looked like Safe Heaven . She just stopped and closed the program ,when her uncle came in .  
" I've heard what happened ." he said . She looked at him with an angry face. He petted her over her helm .  
" Can't I even have some privecy ? " she asked .  
" Yeah ,of course ."  
" But who is the lucky one ?" Sideswipe peered in the room . Luna grasped her pillow and threw it to Sideswipe .  
" Run ,before I kill you ." she said .  
" you too uncle I'm not in the mood ." she said . They both left . Optimus had to dragg Sideswipe away , because he didn't wan't to leave her .  
"Finally they left ,they would kill me if they knew ." she thought

**This was chapter 2 . I hope you enjoyed **

**Special thanks to movielover123456 for beta reading **

**R and R people **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 . I'll hope I can updat soon .**

**I do not own transformers .**

A few days had past and Luna had been With Safe Heaven every night . And still the other ones hadn't a clue , suspicions but not a clue . It was nearly 11:30 and Luna decided to go to sleep.  
And in her dream ...  
"where am I ?" she said . Luna heard a giggle . She looked around ,but only to find nothing but a thick fog . And again she heard that giggle , it was closer . She ran towards it . She finally knew who giggled and it shocked her . There in front of her stood her uncle and an unknown pink femme she was holding a little yellow mech . But something wasn't right like someone else was watching .  
" they were so happy ." An unknown voice said ; " until you ruined it ."  
" W-Who are you !?" Luna screamed in to the darkness who had suddenly surrounded her .  
" you know , it's you're fault your whole family died ." The unknown voice said.  
" I -I don't believe you ." Luna said . A silhouette appeared . It was a wolf just like her only it had one tail and a gas mask around her muzzle .  
"Hah , you will believe it . One day ." The wolf said with an melancholic smile . She than bashed forward and woke up with a start.  
" GHA ! I-it was o-only a dream ." she said to herself .  
"Luna ? Are you alright ?" Hot Shot asked while he came in .  
" just a nightmare ." he went witting next to her .  
"Hey I heard someone scream ." Shadow also came in .  
" Luna had a bit of an nightmare ." He answered .  
" oh my dear ." shadow ran to her and hugged her .  
" let me go." she said .  
" What's wrong ?" Hot Shot asked .  
" Why do you want to know ?" Luna replied .  
" I care for you , you're like an little sister for me ." he said .  
" oh, thanks ." Luna yawned .  
" well now to other business ." Shadow said . Luna knew what the want to ask her , they had already tried . She knew she couldn't keep it a secret . "what ?" Luna asked .  
"Would you tell us who your love is ?" Shadow finally asked .  
" Just promise me you don't get mad or tell Optimus it." Luna said. "  
We'll promise ." They said .  
" Okay , It's Safe Heaven ." Luna said .  
" What !?" They said .  
" Yes and he also loves me , he also asked me to be his sparkmate ." She said . Hot Shot looked a bit angry . But Shadow was okay with it .  
" Hot Shot , calm down she tells the truth ."  
" And how do you know , Shadow !"  
" I'm a medic and medic's of my kind (half mammals) can notice changes in a mech or femme's body ."  
" You've done that with Safe Heaven ?" Hot Shot asked .  
" And with you and Sky ."  
" What ?!" Hot Shot said blushing .  
" See ,you like her ." Shadow chuckled . Luna laughed .  
" Luna take this from me as a friend . You should spark with him if they ask it so soon they mean it ." Shadow said .  
" How do you know ?" Luna chuckled as she saw Hot Shot smirked .  
" Well euh..uhm ."  
" Haha, I already know of you and Jetfire ." Luna laughed . Shadow glared at her but couldn't stay mad for long with her .  
" yeah . You were right , We're sparkmates ." Shadow said .  
" What ? When did that happened ?" Hot Shot asked shocked .  
" Oh you silly . But hey sky likes you too ." Shadow said . Hot Shot glared at the two  
" I'm going to bed ." He said angrily . The two femmes laughed as Hot Shot went back to his room . Luna finally fell asleep without having a nightmare .

NEXT MORNING  
"yo Luna ."  
" Oh hay Carlos ." Luna greeted the young boy .  
" Were are Rad and Alexis ?"  
" I don't know ."  
" Ghaaaaaaaaa run she went insane ,Again ." She saw Niels running away from Orea . After that , Rikki , Rad , Alexis and Logan came in .  
" Hey, Luna kicking aft on left4dead or Halo ?" Logan and Carlos asked  
" Kay but I chose left4dead." Niels came back .  
" Whoooo kicking zombie noob asses , mother f- ."  
" Niels what did I told you about swearing !" Shadow screamed .  
" Mommy says it's not nice to swear . But you're not mommy ,so I can swear ." Shadow face palmed .  
" Please Shadow ,I miss the old Shadow that made jokes about everybody ."  
"You were too serious the last time ." Luna and Sky said . Shadow looked and smiled .  
"Fine , you're right ."  
" Aspie ?" Luna said with a big smile .  
" what's that suppose to mean ?" Hot Shot asked . Shadow smirked evilly .  
" up to the anime and manga room !" Luna yelled ."  
"I've got new ones ." Shadow replied a bit chiller .  
" Yaoi ?" Rikki asked .  
" Yes ." shadow replied . Luna picked Riki up and made a spurt to Shadow's room . Optimus face palmed . Shadow and Hunter also ran to the room .  
" Why are you going Hunter ?" asked smokescreen .  
" Reading manga yaoi ."  
" Isn't that something for girls ?" Scavenger asked . Luna came back with Rikki on her shoulder ,and said,  
" Or for gay people ." she replied . Hunter folded his arms and looked at her .  
" What I'm not lying ."  
" But did you think about that they don't know what that is ?" Hunter said .  
" Yeah we know what that is and it's also known within our race ." Optimus responded .  
" Really ?" the three asked .  
" yeah , it happens also with our kind, not a lot but it happens ."  
" And you all have peace with that ?" Luna asked in disbelieve .  
" Yeah why not ?"  
" Oh , nothing ." she said .  
" were heading back to the anime and manga room ." Shadow said .  
" OH , **! Niels said . " Those motherfu **ing bastards killed us !" he said .

-IN SHADOW'S ROOM -  
"I love van Helsing ." Luna said. " good manga ." She added .  
" And youghi o , or Pokemon ?" Shadow asked .  
" Bad manga ."  
" Why ?" Rikki asked .  
" Bad story ." Luna said .  
" you're so lovely random ." Rikki said while she hugged the big femme .  
" Hey Hunter , is it interesting ?" Luna asked .  
" Yeah and very detailed ." he answered .  
" Sounds interesting ." Rikki replied . An alarm went off .  
" Noooo ." Luna said .  
" But now I can kick Meg's aft ." she added .  
" True,true ." Hunter replied . They went back to the main room .  
" Whats wrong ?" the three of them asked .  
" Mini-con ." Optimus answered .  
" So , move your aft's to the warp room ." Jetfire said . Luna hit his head and gave him her angry look , while shadow looked at him like she could eat him .  
" Trauma , what has been seen cannot been unseen !" Sky and Star jelled  
" Why ?" Luna responded . Sky whispered something in Luna 's audio receptors .  
" OMG!" Luna yelled .  
" Now we're going ." shadow said while pushing Luna forward .

-AT THE BATTLEFIELD-  
" whahahahaha . Why just don't you go home autoboobs ." Cyclonus said .  
" Did he just say auto-"  
"-boobs ?" Luna and Star said .  
" I'll take Cyclonus okay ?" Luna said over the commelink .  
" He's yours." Optimus answered . Luna ran in her wolf form to Cyclonus . Who was in mid air , Luna jumped and bit in his hand . He fell and Luna bashed him with her had a few times and then scratch and bite him . When she was done she threw him into Megatron .  
" Now lets see where is that squidheaded coward ,oh there he is ." Luna tackled Thrust , and landed upside down against a rock.  
" You're dead autobot ." Thrust beamed .  
" uhm, no ." she replied . Then two shoulder guns appeared and shot Thrust down . Luna jumped on him and roared as hard she could . And short after that the retreated .  
" Oww ; I was just having fun ." Luna said . Optimus sighed . And they all went back to base .

-BACK AT THE BASE-  
"Optimus , can I ask you something ?" Luna asked, confused rather than normal . "  
Yeah , sure Luna ." Optimus replied .  
" I want to talk to you alone ." she answered .  
" we'll go to my office , if you please ." Optimus said.  
"That would be terrific ." she answered back .

-IN HIS OFFICE-  
" what's wrong Luna ?" he asked . But Luna didn't react she just looked at something that caught her optics .  
" Luna ? Are you okay ?" he asked . Again ,no response . She looked at the strange object that caught her optic like she was in a sort of a trance . She finally took the little cube formed object .  
" Luna it's not a toy , please put it back ." Optimus said, but again there was no response . Luna pushed on the circle in the middle . It opened and high pitch sound came , it was so loud Luna dropped the box and fell .

It closed and Luna was caught by Optimus .  
" what did you want to ask me ?" He asked again .  
" oh ,yeah . Well , I'm having weird dreams the last time ." She said .  
" what 's weird about it ?" He asked with slightly a sing of sarcasm .  
" No fun . But I keep seeing a little yellow mech and a pink femme ." she responded. Optimus looked shocked .  
" but that's not all," she said, " there is also a creepy presents that tells that all bad things that happened with our family is my fault ." Optimus who was still a bit shocked said,  
" No ,Luna all what happened is not your fault . It would eventually happen." She looked at him and smiled slightly , she then walked away .  
" Oh and Luna , Don't do stupid things with Safe Heaven ." he said with a smile .  
" how do you , I don't want to know ." she said and than left .  
"Red Alert I'm going for a walk okay ?" she said .  
"sure , go ahead ." he said . Luna took off in her wolf form and ran trough the forest .  
"what was that , that voice , why did it ask me for my help ?" Luna just had enough time to jump over an fallen tree . But she landed bad . She kept running until she reached the highest top of the mountain . She lay down and looked at the sunset . She didn't noticed someone was watching her , someone who wanted her . She noticed it and tried to run away but she twisted her ankle and she fell down, head first, and she fell unconscious . Megatron picked her up and brought her to the moon base .


End file.
